sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fabletics
| founder = Adam Goldenberg Don Ressler Kate Hudson | defunct = | hq_location = | hq_location_city = El Segundo, California | hq_location_country = U.S. | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Don Ressler, CEO | products = Women's sportswear and footwear | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = Online subscription | revenue = $235 million | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = TechStyle Fashion Group | divisions = | subsid = | module = | ratio = | rating = | website = | footnotes = }} Fabletics is an American online subscription retailer that sells women's sportswear, footwear and accessories, commonly referred to as "athleisure." The company is best known for its e-commerce business approach and also has 22 brick-and-mortar stores. It offers its members personalized outfits chosen for them based on their lifestyle and fashion preferences and claims to be "all inclusive" with a range of sizing. It is a subsidiary of JustFab, which re-branded to TechStyle Fashion Group in August 2016. History Fabletics was founded by Adam Goldenberg, Don Ressler, and Kate Hudson in July 2013 and officially launched on October 1, 2013. In June 2015, Fabletics launched FL2, its men's activewear line with Kate Hudson's brother and actor, Oliver Hudson. In March 2016, the company expanded its inventory beyond athletic wear by adding dresses and swimsuits. The company has repeated gained press exposure for their advertising tactics; including targeting competitor Lululemon and using footage shot by Hudson on her cell phone. According to Forbes, Fabletics has increased its revenue by 35% each year, with a valuation of $250 million within its first three years of business. The company uses pop-up stores and crowd marketing to increase membership. In these locations, Fabletics stocks apparel based on analytics of its online trends. The company added collections for dresses and swimwear in the spring of 2017. In September 2017, Fabletics announced its first line of official footwear including slip-ons, lifestyle sneakers, and workout shoes. Fabletic's VIP membership plan has raised some controversy due to the lack of clarity of the conditions and the difficulty to cancel the membership. Locations In September and October 2015, Fabletics opened its first brick and mortar retail stores in malls owned and operated by Westfield and General Growth Properties Inc. In February 2016, Forbes reported that 75 to 100 Fabletics stores are scheduled to open over the next three to five years. Partnerships Hudson was named the ambassador for Fashion Targets Breast Cancer with Fabletics partnering on a pink capsule collection to support breast cancer awareness. In May 2017, the company announced a collaboration with singer Demi Lovato in support of the United Nations Foundation's Girl Up campaign. Criticism The company's subscription business model has been criticized. If subscribers forget to notify Fabletics parent JustFab within the first five days to "skip" the month, the customer is charged anyway. Members receive credit towards future purchases if they forget. A 2015 investigation of the parent company, JustFab, by Buzzfeed found 1,400 Better Business Bureau complaints against JustFab in just over three years. References External links * * 21st Century Fashion Company Bets on Tech & Media * Kate Hudson's athleisure brand is doubling down on a strategy it borrowed from Apple and Warby Parker * Kate Hudson’s Fabletics Fiercely Giving Amazon A Run For Its Money Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Sportswear brands Category:Fashion accessory brands Category:Online clothing retailers Category:Clothing brands of the United States Category:Fashion accessory companies Category:Clothing companies of the United States Category:Technology companies established in 2013 Category:American companies established in 2013 Category:Underwear brands Category:Sporting goods manufacturers of the United States Category:Subscription services Category:2013 establishments in California